Taki Tsunozaki
}} |kanji = 角崎 瀧 |romaji = Tsunozaki Taki |alias = |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |height = |family = |cuisine style = Spanish |food forte = |generation= 88th |occupation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former) Elite Ten Council: 2nd Seat (Former) Head Chef & Owner |workplace = Taki Amarillo |manga = Chapter 85 |anime = Episode 29 |voice actor = Mikako KomatsuShokugeki no Soma episode 29 credits Kira Vincent-Davis (English)FOOD WARS! THE SECOND PLATE ENGLISH DUB CAST LIST }} is an 88th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus and a previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. She is the owner and head chef of the Spanish restaurant, Taki Amarillo. Appearance Taki is a relatively short woman with a petite slender body. She has purple eyes and dark blue hair that is tied into a ponytail by a ribbon and reaches just below her tailbone. During the Autumn Election Semifinals, she wore a short buttoned blazer and a skirt. Personality Taki has a contemptuous attitude towards most people, including her fellow judges, Sonoka Kikuchi and Hinako Inui due to their flightier personalities. She is also sensitive about her chest size and envies other females with bigger chest as shown in her interactions with Sonoka. When she heard about what Subaru did to Takumi's knife, she immediately developed a strong dislike for him and even said that she would lynch him among other things if he ever did that to her knife. Still, she has the capacity to show respect to others, but she is very selective. As of now, only Gin Dōjima and Fuyumi Mizuhara have earned her utmost respect. She also feels that she should be given the same respect as she was angered by two students casually speaking to her, while ignoring her seniority and reputation. She can be a bit condescending as she believed that Sōma Yukihira would have no chance due to his humble background even ignoring the views of her fellow judges. However, she was forced to accept that he was actually a capable chef after she ate some of his cooking and learned his methods; she begrudgingly gave him his victory in his match. History Taki previously attended Tōtsuki as a part of the 88th generation and was among the few to graduate. During her time at Tōtsuki, Taki held the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. After graduating, Taki wasted no time and quickly established her own restaurant Taki Amarillo. Plot Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Semifinals Main Article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki Taki was invited to be a guest judge for the semifinal rounds of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. During the first match between Sōma Yukihira and Subaru Mimasaka, Taki had previously heard what had happened in Subaru's [[Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki|previous Shokugeki]]. She expressed extreme disgust regarding Subaru spitting on Takumi Aldini's Mezzaluna and said that she would have lynched him among other things for his insolence if he ever did that to her knife. She also had taken a look into Sōma's dossier and already preemptively deemed him doomed in the match given his humble background. Though Hinako Inui tried to convince her not to be so quick to judge, Taki ignored her and even insulted her age which caused an argument until she obeyed Fuyumi Mizuhara's request not to insult Hinako. Hinako questioned this compliance to Fuyumi as Taki explained she picks who she respects. During the match, she watched Subaru stay one step ahead of Sōma, even using Sōma's idea to use beef tail as the base of his stew. With his inclusion of his special smoked bacon for garnish, Taki already decided that Subaru was going to win. However, Sōma brought out his true secret weapon, a cooler of various beef parts and personally called out Taki. He told her that he will listen to her complaints after she had tried his dish as he proceeded to cook his beef parts, promising her and the judges that he will be taking them to the "Beef Amusement Park". Taki was annoyed by his audacity to speak casually to her but intrigued with his promise. When Sōma gave her and the judges his cooking, Taki was amazed by the taste as it resulted in the trip Sōma promised. After regaining her wits, Taki was dismayed to see she was holding Hinako's hand before begrudgingly giving Sōma the victory of the round. Cooking Style *'Spanish Cuisine' - While Taki has not cooked in the series, according to her profile, she is a Spanish cuisine expert and runs her own restaurant, Taki Amarillo. Trivia *Taki means Waterfall. Tsunozaki means Small Corner Peninsula. * Amarillo means Yellow in Spanish. References Navigation zh:角崎瀧 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Chef Category:Judge Category:Elite Ten Council Category:88th Generation Students